A New Addition
by theevilgood
Summary: Konoha is about to be thrown into a big adventure because of the addition of a new ninja to their village. Why? Because this newcomer has a dark secret. A secret he keeps hidden from all but a few people. Reinstated. Yay. Narusaku Hina OC
1. Prologue

This is probably one of the few storyies I won't write from a 1'st person point of view

Please keep in mind that I am not completely up to date on the manga. I'm only to about to where those Sound Nins come to abduct Sasuke from Konoha. But I have caught on to a little info from reading stories (thank god for spoilers)

A New Addition

Prologue

It has been a few years since the incident at Konoha, and peace has settled in once again. Team 7 is still strong and running. They still do missions and the like. They, along with a few others, including Neji and Hinata, are now at Chuunin level, becoming some of the youngest Chuunin ever. As far as Gaara and his team go, Gaara has had somewhat of a change of heart, and realized that his companions really did care for him. He, and his comrades, have, despite all odds, settled down in Konoha.

Naruto still has a crush on Sakura, and might actually have a chance, because she has finally gotten over Sasuke. Hinata still has a minor crush on Naruto, but has pretty much gotten over it. She is very lonely though, and has almost no friends, and is in a stage of depression.

However, everything is about to change, because someone is about to show up who will throw everyone's world out of proportions. Though currently he doesn't know it, this is what is destined to happen.


	2. The New Chuunin

I realized I forgot to put a disclaimer in the prologue. So, I don't own anything naruto, but I do own this storyline. I won't put this again. Also, I looked back on my prologue and noticed that I had some horrible spelling and grammatical errors. I promise I'll try not to do that again. i'll also remind my readers that when I'm not writing, I'm reading the manga, so I get more info everyday. Also, I would like to point out that despite what I may have said earlier, Naruto and Co. are not at jounin level. They are Chuunin.

Chapter 1: The New Chuunin

At the entrance to Konoha, a man stood, surveying the area. He was about 15 with dark colored short spiky hair (like Naruto's, just darker). He was wearing a red light jacket and white undershirt. He had on fingerless gloves and a smile on his face. "So," he said, "this is Konoha. A good place to settle in, nice and peaceful."

As he walked into town, there were people bustling around everywhere. He looked around, trying to get a clear idea of where everything was, but it was hopeless. He couldn't figure this town out to save his life. 'So much for peaceful,' he thought. Suddenly, someone tapped him on the shoulder. She had somewhat short hair and a sad look on her face. "I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new to the area?" she said. He nodded, "Yeah. If it's too much to ask, could you give me a tour? You could get whatever you have to get done along the way. I mean, if you don't want to, that's cool, but it would be nice." She nodded, and proceeded to show him around town.

Most of the people, when they weren't to busy with something, were pretty friendly to him. Once the "tour" was complete, they made their way to her house. Along the way, he noticed something. "Your eyes, they're blank," he said. She looked at the ground, "You probably think I'm a freak now right?" He shook his head, and said, "No way! Why would I think that? Just because you have the Byakugan? I think that's actually pretty awesome!" She looked up at this person. Most people had shunned her just because of the way she looked or because of her bloodline, but this man actually welcomed her because of it. "I just realized something. I never properly introduced myself. Lithak Inumori is the name. And I'm pleased to meet such a nice young lady," he said, giving a small bow, just to add to the dramatic effect. The girl blushed for a second, the said, "Um, my name is, uh, my names Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga." Her blush increased to what he would later recall as "Radish" later that night. "Hey," he said, "there's no need to be nervous, Hinata. Besides, your my first friend in Konoha." He smiled as he concluded his sentence. 'Actually,' he said in his mind, 'she's the first friend I've ever had.'

As they reached Hinata's house, he waved goodbye, and headed for home. Inside, Hinata's cousin Neji spoke with Hinata. "Who was that person?" he asked. Hinata replied, "A nice guy that I met while I was out doing stuff. He didn't even seem to care that I have the Byakugan." Neji looked at his younger sister. What kind of person must this have been to not put any thought into hanging around Hinata even though she was pretty much the least popular person in town? Let alone the fact that she had Byakugan. 'I have a feeling this friendship isn't going to last long,' thought Neji as he walked back toward his room.

Meanwhile, Lithak was on the way to his house. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a blonde man and a pink haired girl sitting next to each other on a bench, talking. Suddenly, the blonde spotted him. "Hey," he called out, "you must be the transfer Chuunin all the adults are talking about." The blonde held out his hand, "The names Naruto Uzumaki, and this girl behind me is Sakura Haruna." Lithak smiled, "I'm Lithak Inumori. I think I've heard about you Naruto, from some of the people back in hidden sound. I was on vacation and they were talking about a Naruto Uzumaki. Yeah, some of them call you a hero. Others say that you are the evil Kyuubi." He seemed shocked by the last statement. Then he looked toward the ground. "However," Lithak said, " I happen to know the truth. While the Kyuubi that's within you may be evil, that doesn't make you a demon." Lithak smiled. "Hey, what do you guy's say you meet me over by the Hyuuga's house tomorrow at 10:00 AM. We could get together with Hinata and go and go get some Ramen or something," he said. Naruto nearly jumped out of his seat, "Sure, we could go get some Ramen. Did Hinata already say yes?" Lithak shooked his head, and said, "Nah, but I'm gonna ask her tommorow." Naruto said, "I don't know, she's been really depressed lately." Lithak paused for a second, "I just have the feeling she's going to come along. I think maybe I might have raised her spirits a little when I said I didn't care about her Byakugan, that it made no difference. Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Lithak smiled and walked away.

And now, for the questions.

1. Do you think I gave Hinata the right attitude for being depressed (she only talked to him in the first place because he was new)

2. do you like the way I started off the story

3. how do you think Lithak knows about Hinata's depression (please don't say Hinata told him, because she didn't)

4.Why do you think Neji has a feeling the friendship won't last long

5. Why do you think I made his last name start with Inu (has nothing to do with Inuyasha, so don't say it)

So, until next time, cya's


	3. Meeting in the Park

Reviewer Response

Shinji-Strife: Your asumptions about Neji is wrong. IIRC, Neji stopped being an ass to Hinata when Naruto beat him. Now, he's actually kind of overprotective. Lol, at least there's someone out there who knows what the Inu seal means.

Also, a warning to all future reviewers of this story. I DO NOT WRITE LEMONS/ ect. There may be some situations where it COULD happen. But trust me, it won't. You'll se what I mean later. This goes for my other fics as well.

Chapter 2: Meeting in the Park.

Lithak woke up early. Earlier than he would have liked to anyway. He gave a low growl and got up. His eyes were hurting him _again_. This was happening more recently. Though only he knew why.

After bathing and getting his outfit on, he headed downstairs. This place was fairly new, but it was by no means great. In fact, this was probably below average for most people. But considering the fact that he didn't have parents, it was the bet he could do.

Once he was downstars, he ordered a breakfast, and waited for it to arrive. After breakfast, he checked the time. 'Oh crap,' he thought, 'it's almost 9:00. I wanted to meet Hinata early so we could pick up Naruto and the others.' He rushed out of the door, heading for Hinata's house. Luckily for him, he had memorized all of the terrain yesterday. He could memorize stuff easily, a good advantage when your a ninja. I guess that's why he had become a Chuunin at 13.

When he arrived at Hinata's house, he knocked on the door. After a couple of seconds. Neji opened the door. He sneared, "What do you want." "Well," said Lithak, "I'm here to see Hinata. I was hoping maybe she would want to go out today." Another snear crossed Neji's lips, "No. You will not see my sister. Your just using her for something, or else you never would have even talked to her!" Now it was Lithak's turn to snear, "I'm afraid your mistaken. I like hanging out with Hinata because, unlike some of the people in this village...Let me put it this way, I've been alone my whole life. I know what Hinata's gonig through, and I know that the only thing that can change that is someone who wants to be around her who ISN'T in her family." Lithak saw Hinata enter the room behind Neji. I pushed Neji out of the way. "Hey Hinata, it's good to see you again," he said. "Hey, I was just wondering if, you know, you wanted to go for a walk or something," Lithak said with a smile. Hinata looked confused for a second. A single thought passed her mind, 'He really doesn't hate me.' "Sure," Hinata said, " Let me get some halfway decent clothes on." With that she walked back towards, what Lithak asumed, was her room. Lithak turned to Neji. "Don't worry, I'll make sure she comes home without a scratch," he said, that corny smile creaping back onto his lips.

Lithak left the house with Hinata at his shoulder. Hinata looked around, confused. "Where are we going?" she asked. "We're going over to Naruto's. I asked him if he wanted to hang out with us today." Hinata looked down, deppressing thoughts passing through her mind. When they arrived at Naruto's house, he was sitting on the couch talking. Naruto thought, 'Wow, some guy, he actually got her to come along.' Lithak stared at Naruto, a fierce glare piercing layers of reinforced ninja training. For a moment, Naruto was actually scared of that gaze. It was as if Lithak knew what he was thinking. "So, I take it you guys are still coming?" Lithak asked. Naruto and Sakura nodded, and Hinata looked up at Lithak.

Once they got to the park, there really wasn't much to do. They talked about each others past experiences, though Lithak had avoided all questions about anything other than missions, saying that, "It wasn't much of a story."

Around noon, the Naruto and Sakura took off, leaving only Hinata and Lithak. "So," Hinata said, "why didn't you decide to hate me like alot of the people in the village." Lithak looked around. "Hinata, can you meet me over at my apartment later tonight, I have something important I want to tell you. Something I've never told anyone," he said. Hinata nodded, "Alright."

NOw for the questions

1. Why do you think Lithak's eyes were hurting in the morning (it's not Sharingan or Byakugan)

2. Do you think what Lithak want's to talk to Hinata about will have something to do with the question above

3. What is your opinion of the character development.

4. How do you think I am going to play the romances in the story

any aditional opinions are nice too. until next time, live and let die.


	4. Lithak's Secret

even though I got a review, I'm not going to put a reviewer response in this chapter. I just want to say that both of my reviewrs assumtions about Inu and his eye were correct, as you'll see in this chapter

Chapter 3: Lithak's Secret

Later that evening, at Hinata's house, Hinata was getting ready to meet with Lithak. She had no idea what he wanted to tell her, but he had sounded extremely serious. Neji walked into Hinata's room. "You're going out to see that Lithak man, aren't you?" he asked. Hinata nodded, and Neji had a strange look on his face. "I don't have a good feeling about that boy," he said. Hinata looked at her brother, "You don't want me to be around him?" Neji looked sternly at his little sister. "I'm just saying that I want you to be careful. That boy is... unnatural," he said.

When Hinata got to Lithak's house, she knocked on the door. Lithak opened up. He looked like he had been under stress for hours. He smiled when he saw it was Hinata. "Come in," he said, holding out a hand.

"Alright, Lithak, what was it you wanted to talk to me about," Hinata asked. Lithak sighed, "Hinata, you've got to promise you won't tell anybody what I'm about to say." Hinata nodded. Lithak sighed again. "First off, you know Naruto right? Well, what I'm about to tell you is similar to his childhood story. 15 years ago, Kyuubi attacked this village. You probably don't know this, but Kyuubi was sealed within Naruto. At almost the same time, a great dog demon, named Onimaru (I use this name alot for higher beings like demons in my stories), attacked my village. Using a similar tactic, they sealed that demon within...me. Along with that, I was also cursed with a bloodline limit that came from within the dog. It is called the Kilgaran, and it let's me see the souls and minds of humans demon," he finally finished his story. A shocked look on Hinata's face told him that he had probably scared her. "You probably don't want to be anywhere near me. Don't feel bad, I'm used to it," he said with more than just a hint of sorrow on his face.

Hinata spoke up again. "No," she said, "I still want to hang around you. You might be a demon, but your the first person to genuinely give a damn about what _I_ thought." She smiled, and walked over to sit next to Lithak. He looked up from the floor, "Your really are... a nice person. You've just been misunderstood your whole life. You're like me. You were almost completely ignored your whole life." He looked her in the eye. Their faces got closer, and they drew each other into a kiss.

After the kiss, Hinata looked out the window. "It's almost dark, I should be getting home," she said. As she stood up, she had a happy look in her eye for the first time in a long time. Halfway out the door, Lithak spoke up. "It's dangerous this time of night. I know your a Chuunin too, but would you like me to walk you home anyways?" he asked. Hinata nodded. Later that night, Lithak would have a peaceful sleep for the first time in his life.

Questions

1. Why do you think Lithak entrusted her with such a dangerous secret, knowing it could ruin their friendship forever?

2. What do you think of the short little kiss scene I added in there?

3. What do you think of my name for the dog demon?

4. joke question Will I ever stop asking questions:P


	5. Tension

A message to my reviewer (I always forget your name, sorry) I wrote the answer to your question as a reviewer, so read the reviews.

Chapter 4: Tension

Lithak woke up, and realized that he was late. He had to report to Tsunade so that she could assign him for a team. Lithak arrived at Hokages office 20 minutes late. "I have to say I'm not exaxctly filled with confidence in your dedication when you arrive at my office late on your first day as a Konoha Chuunin," she said sternly. Lithak stared at her, "I am sorry, Hokage, but I had alot of stuff on my mind yesterday, and I guess I slept a little too peacefully. My deepest appologies." Tsunade laughed, "Don't worry about it. You act so formal, just be yourself." Lithak stayed the way he was. "Hokage, if I might. I request to be on the same team as Hinata Hyuuga," he said. Tsunade looked at him, as though she knew what he was thinking about. "Alright," she said, "your team shall be Shikamaru Nara and Hinata Hyuuga. You will be assigned to missions regularly, and pay will be after each completed mission."

After that she dismissed him, and he headed to Hinata's house to tell her the news. There, he found Hinata outside (which is a rarety for her) outside, laying down on the ground, watching the sky. He walked over and layed down next to her. "Hey," she said, "what's going on." Lithak shrugged his shoulders, "Not much, I just got assigned to your team." Hinata's face brightened, and she turned over, looking at Lithak. "That's great!" she said, "maybe we can go meet the team later." Lithak nodded. Hinata wrapped her arm around Lithak. "You know, Lithak, I really like you. You helped me out of a depression, stuck around despite all my flaws, and you even knew about my bloodline the whole time," she said. Lithak looked Hinata deep in the eyes, and for a single second, even without his special eyes, he could see into her soul. They pressed their foreheads together, and kept staring into each others eyes. Lithak wrapped his arms around her, and they began to kiss. 'Her lips taste...sweet,' Lithak thought. They enjoyed the kiss for what seemed like an eternity, just kissing with a great passion. Suddenly, a voice broke the silence, and Lithak found himself with a knife at his throat. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING WITH MY COUSIN!" screamed Neji. "Neji," said Hinata, "please calm down. He wasn't doing anything but kissing me." Neji didn't calm down, instead, he got angrier. "It looked to me like he was trying to do more than that," he said. Suddenly, Lithak began to laugh. "You've got to be kidding me. I would never do anything to hurt Hinata. She is as much precious to me as she is to you, and if anything ever hurt her, I would be sure that thing was dead before the day was out," Lithak said. Neji's grip loosened and he slowly let me go. "I don't know why I believe you, but let me make this perfectly clear. If you do anything to my cousin, I will kill you," he said.

After the little incident, Lithak and Hinata headed to the park. On the way, Lithak engaged in conversation with Hinata. "What's with your cousin anyway?" he asked. "He can be a little overprotective lately, but he only has what's best for me in mind. Ever since both our fathers died, he's been like this," she said with a sad hint at the end of her last sentence. As they turned the corner, Lithak bumped (more like knocked over) Sakura. Before he knew what happened, Naruto was in his face. "What was that for?" he ordered. Lithak tried to explain, but Naruto wouldn't listen. "FINE!" Lithak screamed, "let's settle this with a fight." Naruto nodded, and they headed for the field just outside Konoha. Lithak didn't know what was up with Naruto, but he was freaking out, and I hadn't had a Shinobi battle in a while.

1. Do you think Tsunade put Lithak on Hinata's team because she knows what Lithak feels for Hinata.

2. What do you think of Neji's overreaction? Was it justified?

3. What do you think will happen during the fight between Naruto and Lithak

4. Who do you think will end up being the main bad guy. Orochimaru (don't ask how) or Akatsuki.


	6. Showdown! Kyuubi vs Onimaru

Reviewer Response:

enigmaofbishieness: if there is any reason this wasn't up on a day earlier than it is, it's because you made me doubt myself. Oh well, nothing you can say will ever make me stop writing

Chapter 5: Showdown! Kyuubi vs. Onimaru

Lithak and Naruto stared each other down. They had chosen to fight on the edge of the forest, so as to avoid interruption. Sakura and Hinata watched on, worried about how the fight would turn out. "So," said Naruto, "are you ready?" "As I'll ever be," replied Lithak. Naruto was the first to strike, throwing a kunai at Lithak. Lithak dodged to the left, and threw a kunai of his own towards Naruto. Naruto, in turn, dodged. Then, Naruto charged at Lithak, slashing at him with another kunai. Lithk blocked, then kicked Naruto in the face. Naruto flew threw the air, landing on his back. Naurot got up, and began to charge a ball of chakra in his hand. Lithak smiled, and motioned for him to charge. And charge Naruto did. However, Lithak started to make hand seals.

Meanwhile, Sakura and Hinata were watching with anxiousness. When Lithak started to make hand seals, Skura became confused. 'Those hand seals don't make any jutsu I've ever seen before,' she thought. As Naruto approached Lithak, Lithak made a triangle with his hands, aiming it at Naruto. At that moment, a large blast of black chakra emerged from Lithak's hands, heading straight for Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened, and he dove out of the way of the attack. This proved futile, however, when the attack changed direction, and plowed into Naruto. Out of the smoke, Naruto plunged forward, slaming his still chakra charged fist into Lithak's chest. 'Wow,' thought Lithak, 'he's still that strong after the Shadow Flare Jutsu, impressive.' Once both were on their feet, the battle continued.

Naruto stood, and created a few shadow clones, sending them to hide in various tree's. Naruto did the same, running to hide within the tree's. Lithak searched for Naruto within the tree's, but could not find him. Suddenly, he heard Naruto emerge from the tree directly above him. And to both sides, and behind. 'He's pretty good,' thought Lithak, 'he managed to surround me without making a sound.' He stood for a moment, and, once the Naruto's were close enough, he slammed his hands into the ground, bleckening the earth around him. Several dark tentacles emerged from the ground, slamming full strength into Naruto and his clones. Lithak wiped some of the dirt from his shoulder and leapt into the tree's. Naruto followed close behind, pulling out a kunai while pursuing Lithak. Lithak, in turn pulled out his own kunai, and slowed down a bit. They began to exchange blows while moving through the treetops. Eventually, they jumped down to the ground, throwing thier kunai at each other. Their kunai met in the air, effectively dissabling each other.

Lithak consentrated come dark chakra into his palm, and made a few more hand seals. Then he spoke. "Sharingan and Byakugan have their own abilities. And you have an ability similar to Chidori. Now, let me show you the special jutsu for my eye skill," Lithak said. He released the dark chakra within his hand, forming a ball in his hand that looked like black fire. "Form the Rasengan, now!" Lithak demanded. And Naruto abliged, forming the Rasengan within his palm. They Lunged at each other, and Lithak shouted, "Secret Oni Flame Jutsu." Their attacks met, creating a large explosion the destroyed most of the forest.

As the 2 stood up, they looked different. The lines on Naruto's face had darkened, and his canine teeth had become long. His pupils had become slits. Lithak, on the other hand, had grown 2 purple lines on his face, one on each cheek. His canines, too, had enlongated, and his other teeth were sharper as well. Lithak spoke, his voice had become more rough and horse. "So, Kyuubi, it's been a long time," he said. Naruto looked at him strangely, then responded, "Is that you, Onimaru? I see they've managed to seal you within a youngster as well. Your attack didn't go any better than mine." The 2 began to claw furiously at each other with sharper nails. However, they didn't last long, as they soon became exausted from battling. With one last slash, the 2 passed out.

Outside the forest, Sakura and hinata were astonished when the entire forest fell over. They searched frantically for Naruto and Lithak. Eventually they found them, unconscious and scratched up. They picked them up and carried them to the hospital. Through the debris, a pair of eyes watched them pass by. Once they were out of hearing distance, a voice could be heard. "Good, everything is going according to plan," it said, as a shadow passed throughout the trees.

1. Do you think I made a good fight scene?

2. What do you think of the new attacks Lithak uses? And why is his chakra black (this answer should be obvious to anyone who's ever read much of the manga)?

3. What do you think of Kyuubi and Onimaru speaking through their containers?

4. Who do you think the shadow was? Do you think it works for Akatsuki or Orochimaru


	7. Recovery

No reviewer response this installation, sorry.

Oh, and I don't own the idea for Youkai demons, I just changed it a bit

Chapter 6: Recovery

Lithak awoke in the hospital a week later, not that he knew any of that. Though he had awoke, he did not open his eyes, for he did not know exactly what he would open them too. He then became aware of the weight on his chest. He opened his eyes and looked down, and saw Hinata's head resting on his chest, sleeping. He surveyed the room around himself, well, as best as he could with someone on his chest at least. Near the corner of the room to Lithaks right, naruto slept, Sakura by his side, sleeping as Hinata was. He realized how early it must be.

Lithak gently shook Hinata awake. "Hinata," he whispered. She groaned loudly for a second, then lazily opened her eyes. The laziness went away, however, when she realized who had woke her up. She immediately jumped up and wrapped her arms around him. Though, it was more of a _jumped on top of him_ thing, Lithak enjoyed it nonetheless. He embraced her within his own grasp, and smiled.

This (rather loud) scene had awoken Sakura, and she looked over to see Hinata embracing Lithak. She smiled, and nodded. It was then that Lithak realized how similar he and Naruto were. They were both outcasts within their home villages. They both had inner demons. They both had people that cared about them despite their flaws. Maybe, just maybe, things would work out well.

Just then, Naruto awoke. He looked over at Lithak and scowled. "Why do I have to be in the same room as _him_?" Naruto said. Lithak smiled, "Hey, your awake." Naruto's scowl dissapeared. "Hey, back in the battle," he said, "those attacks, what were they?" Lithak paused for a moment, wondering whether or not he should tell him. He weakly climbed out of his bed, and hobbled over to Naruto's bed. Then, he slammed his open palm into Naruto's stomache and uttered, "Seal of Truth." He backed up a little, and said, "Now, if you ever tell anybody about what I am going to say, that seal will kill you from the inside out. Oh, and Sakura better check her stomache too, because there's one there as well." And indeed, Sakura lifted her shirt up to her belly, and there was a cross shaped mark there as well.

Lithak continued. "Hinata, already knows this, so this is nothing new to her. Except maybe a little of it, like why I came here. Around the same time that Kyuubi attacked this village, in the village of the sky, a demon attacked. It wasn't one of the tailed demons, but it was around the same level as the eight and the nine tails. It's name was Onimaru, the Dog Demon. My parents, as did Naruto's, also died during the battle against the Dog Demon. And, in a similar fashion as the fourth Hokage of your village, our Hokage sealed the demons spirit within a child. That child is me. This effectively turned me into the Dog Demon version of when the tailed beasts are sealed within humans, or Jinchuuriki, I believe they call it. What they call it when the Dog Demon is sealed within a human, they call it a Youkai. And, as are all people with my fate, I was ignored. I learned to live with it...until a brutal crime was commited against me, a couple of months ago. There was...one person who had come to like me. They stuck with me no matter what. One day, as I was out getting basic living needs, I wandered into a back alley...I guess you could say for the fun of it. I found the person murdered, I sat there and cried, despite myself, and eventually somebody found me in the back alley. I was naturally blamed, and ordered, well, executed. Naturally, Onimaru had no intention of being executed, nor did I, so I let him take control of my body, but ordered him not to kill anyone unless necessary. Unfortunately, it ended up being necessary. That was also when I discovered the ability that came with being the container of Onimaru, the Kilgaran, and eye skill like Sharingan and Byakugan. It allows me to read minds and see into souls. Needless to say, I am now a missing nin, and I am certain Tsunade knows. I truly have no idea why she hasn't turned me in yet, but I fear it is a matter of time."

Lithak ended his speach, and sighed. "Hinata," he said, "help me back onto the bed." She did, and he felt a little more at ease. "Hinata," he said, "lay down, please, it calms me to be in your presence." She gradually layed down beside him, and she fell asleep. Apparently she had been up for quiet a while on his behalf. Lithak too soon fell asleep as well, exhausted still from his battle the previous week. He fell asleep with his arm layed over Hinata's sleeping form.

Naruto and Sakura, however, did not fall asleep. Naruto, being naturally energetic, felt great, and Sakura, though she had stayed at the hospital rather than her family, and taken the time to heal both of them, hadn't stayed up late each night staring at her boyfriend worriedly like Hinata had. Sakura spoke up to Naruto, "It's kinda sweet isn't it, how they care so much about each other. Kinda reminds me of us a little bit." She scooted a little bit closer to Naruto, and wrapped her arms around his lower chest. Naruto looked down a Sakura, and he too wrapped his arms around her. "Maybe," he said, "maybe we are more alike than I thought." Naruto pulled Sakura up to his level and pulled her in more closely. He began to make out with her, passionately kissing her. They slowly lowered themselves onto the bed. This make out session continued until the heard the door open and close. They immediately let go of each other, blushing furiously. The person who had entered was none other than Neji Hyuuga. "It's not like you guys are exactly a secret, everyone in the village knows," he said. Sakura blushed even deeper, so that her face was now a darker shade of pink than her hair. "Hey," announced Naruto, "aren't you Hinata's cousin?" Neji nodded, and looked over towards Lithak and Hinata. His first instinct was to wake up Lithak and beat him to death, but he surpressed that reaction. Instead, he looked at his cousin, and took everything, not just that she was so close to Lithak, but instead, she saw the protectie arm he held around her kin, and for the first time, Neji understood. His cousin had fallen in love. Neji smiled, and walked out of the room.

In Lithak's dreams, he saw a pair a red eyes, with navy blue pupils. Not much different from his own eyes, when Onimaru took over him. Then he realized, this was Onnimaru staring back at him. "_You...boy, you really have a thing for that Hinata girl don't you,_" Onimaru said. Lithak nodded, and said, "You have to give me the power to protect her, for my sake." Onimaru laughed, "_You know boy, I had someone like that for me once. Unfortunately, she was slain by demon slayers from your village. I figured, if you can kill those precious to me, I may kill those precious to you. So I killed those pathetic villagers. Of course, I wouldn't have killed your parent's if I'd have known that wretched 6th Hokage would seal me within you. I see no reason not to help you, to give you more strength to do for you what I could not do for myself_" The eyes began to distance themselves from Lithak, and he smiled. For a second, there had been a hint of simpathy within the eyes of Onimaru.

1. Do you think Neji is ready to accept that his cousin has fallen in love with someone?

2. Do you think Naruto and Lithak will end up being friends?

3. What do you think about Onimaru now that I have revealed some of his past?

4. Do you think Lithak was right ot ask Onimaru for his power?

5. Why do you think Onimaru is sympathetic towards Lithak?


	8. Training

Reviewer Response

Anonomous: I get what ur saying, but I promise this will get alot better. I believe it was either you or the other reviewer that mentioned Lithak being like a Naruto with reversed looks, this comes into play later. Also, I've made a few changes to the older chapters, so Naruto is A LITTLE more in character. But he's still a little OoC

Chapter 7: Training

Lithak awoke in the middle of the night. Partly because he felt a little cold, but also because of the Hinata shivering under his left arm. He pulled her in closer and she stopped shaking. He looked over at Naruto...he could be a dumb ass and a moron at times, but he's really a good person if you look past that. Then he loooked down at Hinata, she could be a tiny bit wierd at times, and she was shy as well, but he really liked her. She was really sweet. She was his Girl..._his Girl_. Lithak got up and got a blanket. Then he layed back down, covering himself and Hinata up with it to make them warmer, but he pulled her close to him nonetheless. He could even feel Onimaru inside him become more at peace. Onimaru spoke with him, "_She reminds me of my own, just be careful no one get's the chance to do to her what happened to the last one_." Lithak nodded, he wouldn't let that happen to her, because if it did happen, he would join her.

When Lithak awoke again, it was properly, and at the right time. He sat up and went to get dressed, when he realized he still had his normal clothes on. 'I must have been tired yesterday,' thought Lithak. He heard Naruto awake across the room, who then got up in the same fashion. "Your up," said Lithak. Naruto looked drowsily at Lithak for a second, and then remembered where he was. This was also when he noticed the in the process of getting out of bed, he had knocked Sakura onto the floor. Naruto's face went rigid, and he tried to negotiate with Sakura. "Sakura, I swear, it wasn't my fault, it was just that..." But it was too late, and Sakura slugged him in the head and screamed, "Klutz!" Lithak smiled, and said, "Sakura...your crazy." Sakura turned her attention to Lithak. She leapt at Lithak and started to pummel him. "Ah, get it off me," Lithak yelled, "this thing is trying to kill me." Sakura got even madder, and started to choke Lithak. Then he flipped her over and held her down, "Naruto, feel free to come over here and tickle her to death." Naruto grinned widely, "With pleasure." Lithak continued to hold Sakura down as Naruto tickled her stomache, making her giggle wildly. Silently, Lithak made a shadow clone appear behind Hinata. He then had this shadow clone grab Hinata and tickle her. Sakura was still yelling, "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

This continued for about 10 minutes until the doctor came in. "You people shouldn't be so active, your still recovering," said the doctor. Naruto looked smugly at her, "Oh come on! Recoving is no fun. At least we can have a little fun." Lithak nodded, "Naruto is right. Lay off lady, there's no reason we can't at least mess around a little bit." Naruto started to giggle, and Lithak said, "You've been hanging around Kakashi and Jiraiya too much. You're the next pervert Sennin. Great, next thing you know we'll have a pervert Hokage." Naruto punched him in the arm, and told him to shut up. Sakura got up and said, "They're just like brothers, one second they're fighting, the next they're goofing off." Hinata nodded, and sighed. "What's wrong Hinata," said Sakura, who was growing concerned. Hinata hadn't spoken all morning, apart from laughing when the Lithak clone was tickling her. "Can you promise not to tell anyone?" asked Hinata. Sakura nodded, and looked over at the boys. They were now wrestling for no aparent reason...apart from wrestling. She highly doubted they were listening. Hinata whispered in Sakura's ear. "You know I really like Lithak...well, I feel like I owe him something for helping me out of that depression. I mean, he turned my life around, the least I could do is get him one lousy gift," she said. Naruto spoke up, "Maybe you should get him some dog chow, or a dog house." Lithak sweatdropped, then said, "Yes, and then I'll have Sakura get you a scratching post and some cat nip. But seriously, Hinata, you really don't have to get me anything. I've got everything I want and need right now, and I'm probably one of the poorer people in town." Lithak walked up to Hinata and embraced her tightly. "Just stick around, that's all I want," he said softly. Hinata looked up, a glint in her eye. In that moment, she was the happiest she'd ever been. Lithak turned to Naruto and said, "Naruto, wanna go train? I'm sure it wouldn't be too hard to sneak outta here."

After they had gotten outside, they went to the training grounds. They started off by warming up hand to hand. After about a half hour, Lithak offered to teach Naruto a few Jutsu. "Alright, the first Jutsu I'm going to teach you is shadow shield. You form the seals, which I will tell you in a second, then you focus the Chakra in front of you," he said, "alright. The Seals are Inu, Saru, Ryu, Inu, Ryu. I'm going to throw a stone at you, and I want you to block it with the shadow shield." After a couple of tries, Naruto got it. "Alright," said Lithak, "on to the next move. This one will drain all your chakra, so use Kyuubi's to prevent extreme exhaustion. This Jutsu is called Tentacles of Darkness. You focus the chakra into your hand, then slam your hand into the ground, releasing the chakra into the earth. The amount of chakra you use determines the radius where tentacles are active. Don't use too much, or you'll end up hitting Sakura or Hinata." The two readied themselves, and Naruto did as Lithak had said. He was successful with the skill on the first try. However, unlike Lithak, the earth turned red, and the tantacles that came out of the earth were made of fire. "I guess Kyuubi's chakra makes the Jutsu become fire," said Lithak, more to himself than anyone, "That means that the Onimaru's chakra is dark oriented." Lithak turned his attention back to Naruto, "Good job. Now, this next skill will be a lot harder to master than any other skill I've taught you. It's the attack I used on you back before we entered the forest. The Shadow Flare. Alright, your going to need to use a lot of Kyuubi's chakra for this one. Since Kyuubi chakra has a fire element, it's going to be more of a supercharged flare than a shadow flare, but the difference in damage won't be much. First, form the seals, then, form a ball of Kyuubi chakra in your hand, kinda like when your creating Rasengan. Then, just project it forward. Because of the seals, it won't dissapate, and in addition, it seeks out enemy chakra. The seals are Inu, Saru, Ryu, Ousu'Buta, Nezumi, Hebi." Indeed, Naruto did not get it within his first ten tries, nor his first 20. After a couple of hours though, he was able to form the Kyuubi version of Shadow Flare. He then made up a name for it. "I'll call it the Kyuubi Flare. It's not origional, I know, but it's the best I could come up with," he said as he scratched the back of his head.

Lithak looked toward the horizon. "The sun's going to set in about an hour, we should probably get back," he said. When they got back at the hospital, the found Neji waiting for them. "Hey little cous'," Neji said to Hinata. "What's up Neji," said Lithak, "I've been off training with Naruto." Neji nodded, and said, "I was wrong about you. Your not such a bad guy." Neji then turned to Hinata, "Hinata, I want you to come home. I'm sure Lithak can take care of himself." Hinata looked at the ground, "Bye Lithak." Lithak walked up and put a hand on her shoulder, then looked at Neji, "Actually, Neji, she's been pretty good company. It'd be boring without Hinata here to calm us down." Neji looked at something nonexistant, thinking. "Hinata, do you want to stay with Lithak, or do you want to come home for a bit," Neji asked. He knew the answer before the question left his mouth. Hinata nodded her head, and Neji left for home. The group of four started to just have small bits of conversation on any topic that came up. Eventually, they all went to bed. Hinata found herself once again laying very close to Lithak, both sleeping peacefully in each others arms.

1. Do you think I have made some good improvements from my earlier chapters

2. What do you think of the whole tickle scene in the beginning of the chapter (that was fun to write)

3. Do you think I'm going to bring Sasuke into this story (probably not...I'm not a big Sasuke fan other than the curse seal on his neck)

also, feel free to comment on stuff other than what I ask


	9. Dilemma of the Past

This chapter is going to be a little angsty

Chapter 8: Dilemma of the Past

Lithak awoke with Hinata's peaceful face. She had apparently turned over in the night. He didn't even get up, he just sat there staring at Hinata.

Eventually, they both got out of bed, and ate breakfast. After that, they woke up Naruto and Sakura (Sakura first, so as to avoid any...incidents). They were discharged from the hospital, and went out to train. Naruto trained his jutsu with Lithak. After that, Hinata and Lithak went to Lithak's house. They talked for about a half hour. Suddenly, Tsunade came bursting through the door. "Lithak Inumori, you are to come with me immediately," she said sternly. Lithak spared a glance at Hinata, then turned to Tsunade. "Give me a minute with Hinata," he said. Tsunade nodded, and went outside. Lithak turned to Hinata, and held her in his arms. "Hinata...I'm sorry. PLease, stay here, and don't come after me," he whispered in her ear. Tear's began to run down her face, and she held on tighter to Lithak, "Hinata...I wish...wish we could have stayed together longer." Outside the door, a small tear escaped Tsunades eye as she overheard their conversation.

When the two reached the meeting room, there were three Sky Village Jounin waiting. They sneered at him as he walked in. He didn't return their sneer, he stayed emotionaless. Tsunade spoke, "Is this th one?" The two sky nin nodded. "That's the demon alright. This is our missing nin," one said. The other one spoke, "Lithak Inumori, you have been sentenced to die. You shall be escorted to the forest, to ensure that you can't kill your captors...again." They bound Lithak's arms and began to lead him away.

When they got to the outskirts of the town, a figure made itself known. The figure was Hinata. "Hinata," Lithak called out, "I told you to stay away. I don't want you do get involved in all of this." Hinata shook her head, saying, "Lithak, you gave me courage. I will follow you to the end...because that's what people who love each other do for each other." She ran towards Lithak, but was cut off by the Sky nin. "You have no idea what this thing is, do you?" they said. She looked up from the ground, having been knocked over by them, and said, "I know that he's a Youkai. I also know that he loves me, and that he would die to protect me." The nin's sneered, "This thing is a beast, it doesn't love, it only uses. Now get out of here, before I send you to hell with him." She stood up, and spread out her arms, "I will not back down." Lithak stood open mouthed, amazed that she was standing up for him this much. "Fine," he said, raising a kunai, "DIE." He swung downward , and Lithak yelled, his anger begining to boil. Lithak screamed Hinata's name, as blood flew into the air. However, Hinata only had a small scratch from where the man had dropped the knife from his hand. The man stood, his chest had burst open, and his lie on the ground. The other nin turned to Lithak, and shouted, "What did you do." At first, Lithak was going to say nothing, then he realized that Onimaru had used it's power to protect Hinata. "You will not touch Hinata," Lithak said.

The man smirked, and Hinata realized how totalitarian these people are. "Is that so?" the man said, "then I won't do this." He rammed his kunai into Hinata's stomache, wrenching on it to do extra damage. Hinata fell to the ground, and Lithak stood wide eyed. By now they had gathered quiet a crowd. Lithak hung his head, deadly thoughts swirling through his head. 'Control it,' he though, 'I can't let everyone see this.' He lost control, and his head snapped back up, a purple colored line on his face, his eyes now red. He growled, and leapt towards the sky nin. He lashed out with his enlongated claws, but the nin dodged easily. Lithak immediately spun his foot around and caught the nin in the face. The nin stumbled back, and Lithak took the opportunity to leap on top of the nin. He raised his claws, and plunged them into the sky nin's neck, killing him instantly.

Lithak turned around and faced the crowd. He was about to attack when he heard Hinata's voice. "Li...thak," she managed. Lithak prowled over to Hinata. "Lithak...please...snap out of it," Hinata said. Something in Hinata's voice triggered something in Lithak's mind, and his face changed back to normal. He looked around the crowd. "SOMEONE HELP ME GET HER TO THE HOKAGE!" he shouted. Nobody stepped forward, save two, Naruto and Sakura. They helped Lithak hoist Hinata up, and carry her to Tsunade's office

Tsunade was suprised when the three Shinobi burst through her office door, laying out a wounded Hinata on one of her chairs. Hinata's breathing was shallow now, and her vision was starting to blur. "Tsunade, I demand you to heal Hinata, now!" Lithak said. Tsunade remained calm, "And if I don't?" Lithak pulled out a kunai, "I'll kill you." Tsunade stood up, then walked over to Hinata. "I will perform surgery, however, it will require you all to leave the room," she said. Lithak nodded at his friends, and they left. "As for me," he said, "I will stay at Hinata's side. Of course, I will not get in your way."

After the surgery, Lithak emerged from Tsunade's office with Hinata hoisted over his shoulder. He carried her all the way to the Hyuuga house, where he recieved a...less than friendly welcome. "Leave my cousin on the couch and get out. I always knew there was something wrong with you," Neji said sternly. Lithak merely glanced over at Neji and continued towards Hinata's room. Upon arriving in Hinata's room, he laid her on the bed. Her rested his forehead on her stomache. He heard Neji enter the room. "Well," Neji said, "get out." Lithak didn't appear to notice, he went on in thought. As Neji sighed and went to leave the room, Lithak spoke, "I told her not to come. Why did she come? I didn't want her to get hurt. Now she is recovering from surgery. I'm probably going to be exiled from the village now. I will have to live with the pain of not being able to be with Hinata. I told her, all I wanted was for her to be around, but now." Lithak felt a tear escape his eye. He stood up, and turned to Neji, "I refuse to leave Hinata's side until she has made a full recovery. Oh and Neji. The person who did this if you go to the western outskirts of the village, I don't think they have his corpse cleaned up yet." Lithak plopped back down in front of Hinata, keeping watch to make sure that nothing would happen to her. Inside his head, Onimaru spoke, "_Well, you've managed to keep her from dying, but how long do you think you can keep this up?_" Lithak spoke aloud, "As long as I have to."

As always, here's some questions about this chapter.

1. Did I make this a little too angsty

2. The ninja from the sky were cruel, yes, but did that warrant Lithak killing them

3. Do you think Lithak would have really killed Tsunade if she had refused

As usual, any extra pointers are welcome. Until next time, good whenever it is when your reading this.


	10. Awakenings

Horray for all the fans of this story. I have decided that my other Naruto idea was complete crap, and decided to reinstate this fic. Horray once again. Also, due to my new policy on Lemons, check my profile.

Chapter 9: Awakenings

Lithak stood up. He had been sitting and watching over Hinata for a day now. Her condition had improved rapidly. She would, however, have a scar on her stomache for the rest of her life. Not even Jutsu could heal something like that. Neji looked at him from the door. Lithak didn't even appear to notice. 'The only thing he's done other than sit there and eat. He trains once in a while, but he looks really worried,' thought Neji. Suddenly, Hinata began to stir. Lithak was immediately broken out of his trance, almost as fast to Hinata's side as Neji was. "Hinata?" said Lithak. She looked drowsily up at him, "Is that you Lithak, Neji." Her head rolled back on to the pillow, and she muttered, "I'm so weak." Lithak shook his head, "Right now you are. But you're not weak, to do what you did back there. Just rest, I'll be here."

When Hinata awoke again, Lithak was sleeping next to her, his arm protectively around her. She started to shiver, and pulled him closer. She could feel his grip instinctively tighten. His eyes shot open, and she found herself staring into large dark pearls. He moved in and kissed her, then pulled back. She grabbed his head, and pulled him back in. Soon, they were 'tongue wrestling' violently. They fell asleep once more, embraced in each others arms.

When they woke, up, they stared at each other for a while. "Hinata," said Lithak ,"About last night, it was so sudden, and I kinda lost it." Hinata weakly touched her finger on his lips, "It's alright. I have no regrets. Just...stay with me."

Lithak soon showered (it was awkward, because it wasn't his) Then, he brought Hinata in something to eat. She was making a fast recovery. "Hinata, I thought of a training excersise for you to do in bed," Lithak said. He turned Hinata facing away from him, and held up 3 fingers. "Activate Byakugan. I want you to constantly follow these fingers. I know exactly where your blind spot is. I don't want you to let even one of these fingers out of your sight." They went through the excersise a few times, but Hinata couldn't grasp it. He reached up and grabbed her head, and spun her around. She flinched, preparing for the strike. It never came, instead, she felt his hand on her forehead. He held it there for a second, then started to guide hear head. "If you see the finger moving out of your sight, adjust your head _vertically_, so that it moves back above the blind spot," he said. He tried again, and, after a couple of tries, Hinata was successful.

Lithak layed in bed with Hinata for a while. Eventually, he got up, and went to get some stuff to cheer up Hinata. After unsuccessfully finding something to cheer her up, he headed back to the Hyuuga residence. When he arrived, Neji wasn't in the living room. 'Probably out getting some stuff,' thought Lithak. He walked in to Hinata's room and found a rather large whole in the wall. He ran outside, and found Neji lying on the ground, moaning. Lithak ran past him, pursuing the people he could see running away. They had Hinata, he knew it. Someone was making an attempt at the Byakugan. From what he heard from Neji, _another_ attempt at Byakugan.

He suddenly felt his speed increase. He had caught up to them in no time. In fact, he zoomed rght past them, slashing one in the arm. He stopped in the path of the mysterious ninja. 'I would recognize those jackets anytime,' thought Lithak. The men in Akatsuki jackets placed Hinata on the ground, and the one with silver skin drew a large sword, peeling the wrappings off of it. "It's been a while," exclaimed Lithak, looking from one to the other, "Itachi and Kisame." They lowered their face masks. "Lithak Inumori. You caused us quite a bit of trouble back in the Sky Village," said Itachi, "Let's get this over with. Our boss would rather like to have his package now." Lithak nodded, and lowered into a strange stance. "You're going to use that style on us. I'm honored, just hurry up and attack," said Kisame. Lithak wrinkled up his face and said, "Inumori style. Devil Whisperer."

Kisame lunged forward, and Lithak dodged. He brought his hand into his neck, and Kisame reeled back in pain. "He hit your pressure point Kisame," said Itachi. Lithak looked back and forth. He couldn't take these 2 by himself. The only option for nowwas to retreat. Or, he could use...it. Retreating wasn't an option, so he put his fingers together. "Release," he said. Suddenly, he collapsed. When he stood back up, the purple mark was on his face. However, there was also a new mark growing under the original. "Onimaru, Level 2," he said. He lunged forward, and launched his fingers into Kisame's chest. Kisame coughed up some blood. Suddenly, a Kunai shot out of Lithak's sleeve, and into Kisame's chest.

Kisame fell unconcious, and Itachi stepped up. "The outcome of this match will not change," he said. Lithak didn't speak, he just growled, and leaped towards Itachi. Itachi continuously dodged Lithaks attacks. Lithak tried to go for different area's, but each attack was dodged by itachi. Suddenly, a kunai flew from a bush, hitting Itachi in the back. Using this distraction, Lithak landed a blow under Itachi's chin, then one on each side of his neck. Itachi fell to the ground. Naruto stepped out of a bush. "What's with the extra line on your face," Naruto said. Lithak's face was starting to return to normal. "I guess I'll have to explain this to you to," Lithak said, now completely normal, "most people have 8 Chakra gates. People with demons sealed inside them, like you, me, and Gaara of the Desert, have 3. Also, opening these gates is less dangerous than opening the normal gates, because it can't kill you. Normally, we can only access our normal chakra and a limited amount of the demons chakra. By opening the first gate, it takes away the limit on how much chakra we can use. Obviously, as you know, we pretty much go into an enraged state, unless we control it, which we can. By opening gate 2, we release the strength of the demon, and it's chakra consumes us. by opening gate 3, it pretty much super boosts everything we do, Jutsu included." Lithak stopped for a moment, the grabbed Hinata, who was now concious. "Lithak," she said, "what was that style you were using? It looked kinda like Jyuuken." "It's a variation," answered Lithak, "I call it the Devil Whisperer. It's basically like Jyuuken, except I memorize pressure points on peoples bodies, and go for pressure points, not Chakra points." Hinata nodded, and stared blankly at nothing once more.


	11. Two Plots Revealed

Gonna be a short chapter. I really have to just improvise here

Chapter 10: Two Plots Revealed

Naruto and Lithak finally made their way back to the Hyuuga residence. Neji was relieved to find that Hinata was safe. They made their way to her bedroom, and layed her on the bed. "You just can't seem to get a break, can you?" Naruto joked. Lithak took a spare second to glare at him.

As if on cue, the wall exploded, launching everyone into the wall, inclung Hinata. Through the smoke, Lithak saw a figure. Another figure stepped beside it. As the smoke clear, the figures were revealed. "It can't be," said Naruto, "I killed you back in the fire country."

"Then you should have made sure I stayed dead," said Orochimaru. "Though, I have Kabuto here to thank for that." Orochimaru chuckled, "I've been watching you for quite some time now, Naruto and Lithak."

"Don't tell me," Naruto said, "You're here for Hinata, right." Orochimaru shook his head, "Not quite, Naruto. You see, I'm here to reclaim a creation of mine. He is, in most way's possible, my son." Orochimaru pointed to Lithak, "Come with me."

Lithak shook his head. He then pulled himself to his feet. "Let me show you the fault of your plan," Lithak said. He lowered into his stance, and leaped for Orochimaru. Kabuto jumped in front of his master, but was knocked to the side. "Naruto, deal with Kabuto," said Lithak. "Gladly," answered Naruto.

"Are you sure you're ready for me, Naruto?" mocked Kabuto. "You aren't gonna beat me, Kabuto," replied Naruto. Kabuto lunged fowards, striking Naruto's chest with his palm. Naruto cringed, but spun around, going with his hand, minimizing damage. He took advantage of his situation to knock Kabuto off his feat. Before Kabuto could get up, Naruto twirled throught he air, about a foot about the ground, and slammed his palm into Kabuto's chest. "Rasengan," said Naruto.

Now, for those unfamiliar with the nature of Rasengan, apart from spin, there is also foward motion as well. Normally, the Rasengan is used to shoot the enemy fowards. However, Kabuto is pinned to the ground. So, instead of the force going straight, it get's diluted throughout the body, maximizing damage.

Needless to say, Naruto's fight was now over. Kabuto cripled against the wall.

Meanwhile, Lithak had his hands busy with Orochimaru. "You might be my creator. That doesn't make you my owner." Orochimaru smirked. He was going to end this in one move. He fell into my Devil Whisperer stance. Suddenly, I lunged, "Demon Combo." I began to randomly hit pressure points on his body. Orochi tried to stop the blows, but with no success. Even when his arm got in the way of the blow, it would seem to just curve around his arm, ironically enough, like a snake. Lithak leaped backwards, charged a bit of Onimaru Chakra, and leaped foward, "Secret Demon Fist." Just as it was about to impact, Orochi grabbed his hand. "You've managed to fend us off this time. But you won't be so lucky again," he said. With that, Orochi grabbed Kabuto, and ran off. "Let him go," said Lithak, "he'll be back. In the meantime, held me get HInata back into a good resting position."

They found Hinata a nice place in the living room. By now, the authorities had arrived. "What happened here?" asked the ANBU. "Isn't it obvious?" muttered Lithak, "Orochimaru came here for Byakugan. He couldn't steal it from Neji, because of the Cursed Seal, so he tried Hinata. Itachi and Kisame were here too, same objective." he sighed, "Hinata, why not come to my place? You can get some proper rest there. Without any ANBU interuption." An ANBU overheard their coversation. He looked at them, and said, "That won't be possible. She must stay here for questioning." "No," said Lithak, "if she's got anything important, she'll tell me." "If you try to leave here without permission, we'll have to apprehend you," said the ANBU. Lithak sighed, giving the ANBU a look, and picking up Hinata. "You can try," said Lithak, walking off. "Sir, you can't leave," said the ANBU, reaching for a dart in his pouch. "Sir," he said, "please, let us go. I if you want to ask any questions, come to my house tonight, after I've had some time alone with Hinata." The ANBU sighed, and nodded. "Good," muttered Lithak, turning and leaving.

On their way to his house, Hinata spoke. "Lithak..." she said, "you shouldn't have said anything to that ANBU." He sighed, and smiled, "Hinata. I'm gonna be the one to look after you properly. That's not their job. Besides... they don't love you. They look out for you, but they aren't in love with you." He smiled, leaning in to kiss her. "We'll finish this at my place," he muttered.


	12. This Little Thing Called Love

Yeah, I'm gonna do a make out scene here. Also, I'll be making a little side story that I'll submit called A New Addition: Directors Cut. Also, since this was originally intended to be a sex scene, It'll be a short

Chapter 11: This Little Thing Called Love

The trip home was rather tedious. People continued to stare at them. There were quite a few reasons to stare, though. Firstly, Lithak was limping. Also, he was carrying Hinata through the city, which is not a common sight, obviously. They were both scratched and bruised.

However, Lithak just ignored everyone, and continued towards his destination, his house. As he walked, Hinata buried her face into her chest, relaxing her entire body. She was pressed tightly against him, yet was being held very gently

Almost halfway there, Hinata spoke. "Lithak... I feel safe... with you," she said, blushing. Lithak smiled, leaning down and kissing her cheek. She turned a beat red color. "Lithak, we're in public," she said, pushing him back. "Alright, I guess i can wait till we get home," said Lithak. Hinata nodded, "yeah"

Soon enough, they were at Lithak's house. As soon as they were in the door, Lithak shut it, locked it, and layed Hinata on the couch. He lay down with her, and cuddled against her. "How are you feeling?" he asked her. "I'm doing a lot better. I can't even feel my bruises, but... I need something to cheer me up. It's like..." she said, leaving her sentance hanging in the air

She turned and faced Lithak, moving up and getting close to his face. "For some reason, I always feel nervous. Like people are judging me. It's odd, but when I'm with you, I never feel that way. Well, not since we started going out, anyway," she said, smiling, and kissing him. As they kissed, she wrapped her arms around him.

As this all happened, something occured to Lithak. This was the first time that Hinata had kissed him, instead of the other way around. He smiled, and closed his eyes, deepening into the kiss. Then, he felt her press her tongue against his lips.

At first, he was shocked by this. However, after a moment, he opened his mouth a bit, and she opened hers, and then began to kiss each other with a lot of passion, sliding their tongues around in each others mouths. They even had a little fun wrestling their tongues.

After a little while of this, Lithak stopped, exhausted, and pressed himself tightly against Hinata, cuddling closely before falling asleep. As they slowly drifted into dreamland, Both had one last thought, of each other, and the great time they had just had

If it isn't obvious, the sex scene goes in between "They had fun wrestling each others tongues" and "After a little while of this"


	13. The Morning After

If it's not obvious, dear readers, I'm writing this as though the scene in the directors cut were in the story. I didn't want to have to up the rating of this story to M. If anyone wants me to just add the scenes and bump the rating anyway (you must give me a reason) then I might. I've always believed that responsability lies in the reader. But, just so that I can open it to a wider audience, I cut out all the mature scenes (I could go on a rant about maturity and how it has nothing to do with age as well, but I won't). Also, I've been kinda switching between third and first persons in my writing, and I dunno if I've done it here, but I'll let you all know that from now on this is First person from Lithak's POV

Chapter 12: The Morning After

I slowly fluttered back into consciousness. My head seemed to be spinning. I grumbled a bit, and shifted slightly

It was then that I noticed the weight on my arm. I also noticed that I could feel skin pressed against me.

I looked in horror at Hinata lying in my arms. I couldn't remember anything that had happened from last night. Well, I could, slighty, but it was dazed.

Of course, I immediately assumed the worst. Horrible thought began to fill my head of the horrible things I might have done to Hinata. But... she was cuddled with me riht, so that means she must have been happy... but what if she wasn't right of mind at the time. Oh my god I took advantage of Hinata

In the middle of my mentally freaking out, I noticed Hinata wake up. It was then that she did something that instantly killed all my fears. She cuddled closer to me. I heard her breath a releaved sigh. I wrapped my arms tighter around her. "Somethign troubling you?" I asked, trying, and succeeding in, not letting my fears leak to my voice. She shook her head. "I'm just glad it wasn't a dream..." she said, blushing, "I mean." I shushed her lightly. "I know," I said softly.

By now I had regained my thoughts. I remembered what'd happened last night. I remembered that it'd all been intentional, if a bit spur of the moment.

I smiled, feeling her soft gentle breath against my chest. "So, how're you feeling?" I asked. She thought for a minute. "I guess I'm good..." she said, "it hurts a little, though... down there... but don't worry, if what I heard from Tenten is true, it's normal. At least, it was with her and Neji..." I smiled. "I always knew they were going out, they jsut tried to keep it secret," I said, smiling, "just don't tell everyone, k?" I smiled playfully, and I heard her let out a giggle. "Lithak, I love how you can make me laugh," she said, nuzzling her face lightly into my chest. I shrugged, "hey, it' what I do. I make Hinata Hyuuga's laugh, and I love them. Then again, there is only one. At least, I hope so, if there's two, I might have to get rid of the other one." I made a face, and she laughed some more.

Then it hit me. "Hinata..." I said quietly, "we didn't use a condom... you might be pregnant..." She thought for a minute. Then, after building her confidence, she said boldly, "well, if I do, we're having it, and we'll take care of it..." Suddenly, her face lowered. "that is... if you don't run away..." she said, realizing the all to common occurance of guys running away on their women. I lifted her face to mine, looking into her pale white-lavender eyes. "Hinata... I'd never do that to you," I said, kissing her softly. She smiled. "Mmm... Lithak... I think you might... um... be the best boyfriend ever," she said, blushing a dark scarlet. I smiled, rubbing the arch of her back. "Thanks Hinata," I said, "ya know, I don't think I could've asked for a better woman." She turned even darker red. "Lithak... thanks..." she nuzzled into my shoulder, since she was higher up on me now.

It was a while before we got up from the couch. I got up before she did, leaving her on the couch to rest a bit longer. I bean to prepare a breakfast of eggs, sausage, and bacon. I turned to palce it on the kitchen table to find her already sitting there. I smiled. She gave an innocent smile back and said, "I'm hungry. Looks good." I chuckled, spreading out the breakfast so we each got roughly half. "Sorry, but this is all I've really got. I'm kind of poor, at the moment. I'm not getting any missions that pay good," I said, sighing. She smiling, kissing my cheek. "Lithak, it's fine..." she said.

It was odd how she suddenly had such a happy tone. It must have been... well... my only guess is that she was happy knowing she was mine. I smiled at the thought. Mine... she's mine and... I'm hers...

After breakfast, we just stayed around a little longer. It was then that Hinata brought it up. "Lithak, how're we gonna explain my all night absence and my limp to Neji?" she asked quietly, "I mean... he'll probably kill you if he finds out what we did..." I smiled. "We'll work through it, besides, he'll kill me more if he finds out we hid it from him. I think I'll be able to work it out, with help from you of course."

Soon after that, Hinata and me left, heading for the Hyuuga family home, and ehading for what was likely to be a very angry cousin...

(hehe. I don't wanna torture you with a super cliffhanger, so I'll settle with this. Read and Review. I haven't gotten reviews in a couple updates TT no real ones anyway (thechosenone was me, but I was pretending to be someone else, because it's fun to do that sometimes (that's the only time I've done that))


	14. Disowned

**Sorry it took me so long to update this**

Chapter 13: Disowned

Hinata walked beside me. I sighed. "Hinata... I'm sorry..." I said quietly. She shook her head. "Lithak..." she mumbled, "no... it's my fault... I should've stopped you." Though with good intentions, this helped my mood none. "No, Hinata..." I said ,"it's what you wanted, right? Then... I think maybe... your family is to blame..." She looked at me, and then looked back at the ground

"Yes," I said, looking back ."Hinata, we're going back... we're going to face them head on, no matter what," I said with renewed confidence. She nodded.

I started walking quickly towards the Hyuuga Mansion, Hinata quickly in tow. However, instead of meeting Neji at the gate, we were greeted by her not to happy father. "Hinata, inside, now," he ordered, "and you, boy, if I ever catch you around my daughter again, I'll sick the ANBU on you, understand?" I shook my head, putting and around around Hinata's waist. Hinata made no move to go awway from me. "Hinata, away from him, now," ordered Hiashi again. Hinata gave a solumm shake of her head. "Father... I'm staying with Lithak..." she said quietly, but with defined courage.

Her father seemed shocked. "How dare you disobey my orders, you foolish child," he said, making a move to grab Hinata. I stepped hin his way, knocking his hand away. "I don't care if she's your daughter, don't you dare touch her with such anger," I said, a semi-demonic protection instinct flaring up

"Stand down, boy," he spat, making another grab. I growled, grabbing his arms, and squeezing hard. "Don't..." I warned. He broke free, and attempted to jab at my forehead with a Juuken strike. I quickly reacted, sending up a wall of Onimaru's chakra, blocking the blow. "Shadow Shield," I muttered, and the wall became fortified. "Damn you," shouted Hiashi Hyuuga.

"Father," mumbled Hinata, "I want to go with Lithak..." Hiashi stopped. "Fine, whatever..." mumbled the disgruntled Hyuuga elder, "but from this point on you're banned from the Hyuuga Clan. Disowned. You are entitled to none of our splendors. And one more thing... I order that your Byukugan be sealed..."

**I think a nice cliffhanger will be good for now. So, what'll Lithak's reaction be? What about Hinata? Find out next time**


	15. A Dangerous Decision

**There appears to be some confusion on whether or not this is first or second person. I realize, almost without a doubt, that I have been switching back and forth throughout the story. But now, I'm writing it in first person. Please, deal with it. I know I should go back and change the entire story, but I simply don't want to take the time to do so. Call me a horrid writer for not wanting to, I agree with you...**

Chapter 14: A Dangerous Decision

The instict to protect Hinata was back. I looked at the Hyuuga man like he was insane. He knew that I would never let Hinata get her Byakugan sealed. "No!" I declared, "we're not getting anything on her sealed."

Hiashi was angered by the comment. "_I_ am her father," he said valiantly, as if trying to prove his actions right. It was in that moment that I used his words against him. Or more, his decisions against him. "But you're not anymore. You disowned her. And _I_ am her lover," I said, putting an arm around Hinata. "There's going to be a seperate line of Byakugan users, whether you like it or not."

Hiashi was apalled. More than that, he was furious. "DO NOT QUESTION THE WAYS OF OUR CLAN, YOU IGNORANT, INFERNAL DEMON-CHILD!" He shouted, his fury great and writhing from his tongue.

"My, my, aren't we being mature," I said, chuckling, and Hinata giving a half hearted chuckle as well. This was Hiashi's breaking point. He lunged for me, jabbing his fingers at my heart in a lethal blow

... The blow never came. I found Hinata's hand in front of me. But something was wrong. Her entire hand was swolen. She had thrust her hand in front of her father's blow to protect me. However, she had overthrown it, and the blow had hit her wrist.

"Hinata..." I said, pulling her close, "why did you do that...?" I caressed her back gently as I pulled her up, cradling her in my arms. "You're always protecting me, Lithak..." she said softly, "now it's my turn to do the protecting." A tear slid down my cheek. "Idiot... you... you're so stupid... I've seen you come close to death too much recently... please... don't ever do stuff like that again..." I said into her ear.

Hiashi was there, hovering over Hinata, checking her vital's. "She's okay, I barely missed her artery, so there's no need to go to the hospital, but there is some damage. Minor though. Her hand will swell up, and she'll be weak for a few hours. That's the extent of it," he said. I could feel the regret in his voice.

"Hiashi-san..." I said softly. Hinata had already gone to sleep from exhaustion, so I could talk to him alone. "I can't... I can't keep it like this. Whenever she's with me, things always seem to go wrong for her. I just... I can't... I can't keep hurting her like this... she deserves better," I said

He looked at me with stern eyes. "You're right, boy," said Hiashi, "she does. She doesn't deserve to be treated this way by her clan. She doesn't deserve to be hurt every other day." My eyes lowered, and shame rested heavily upon my shoulders. "Which is why," he continued, "I expect you to help protect and make everything better for my daughter."

Saying I was suprised would be an understatement. I was more like flabbergasted. "I... I won't ever let her get open to the bad guys again. Even if it means I have to thrown myself into th pits of hell..." I said, pulling Hinata close. "Good, boy. Now take her back to your place. I'll check up on her in a few hours


End file.
